Forgotten
by shikidixiarchives
Summary: I feel like he doesn't care anymore. Whatever happened to us Hiccup? Toothcup, not lemon but pretty sexual :p


**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Wow who knew that How to Train Your Dragon would be the thing that got me back into writing****? This was made while listening to forbidden friendship, so that's why, for a change, I wrote a happy ending.**

**And jsyk, you can imagine Toothless however you want, but best results for fangirlasming are imagining him in anthro/gijinka forme.**

…**..o**

**Forgotten**

Forgotten

(Toothless's POV)

I sat on my perch, right up top on the roof. Looking out over the valley, I cocked my head in interest as a couple of young children and their dragons flew by. I dipped my head in sorrow and flexed my wings; I wished I could fly with Hiccup like that again.

Ever since the ordeal with dragons versus humans ended and all became peaceful in Berk, and I was left to idle by myself as Hiccup was too busy with training, and Astrid, to worry about me.

One day, while wandering aimlessly in my sadness, I came across a spring. When I looked into the spring I couldn't see myself, I couldn't keep my mind off of Hiccup. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his face in the reflection. I wished there was some way I could get him to love me again, or at least acknowledge my existence!

When I looked back down the pond had stilled, I jumped back surprised to see the ripples forming someone I didn't know. A teenage human with charcoal skin and matching hair, but I noticed something as I crawled back to stare into the pool. This boy was no human; he had wings coming from his back, and had the ears of a dragon.

With a grave look of despair I slowly lifted my tail so that it was above my head, the reflection did the same. A black tail with a wooden and fabric attachment, and then I stared in awe as I flexed my new, thin, charcoal colored fingers and saw the reflection copy.

I soon got over my excitement, how was this to help? I'd turned into a semi human, how would that make me anymore noticeable to Hiccup? I slowly turned around, and stood up, finding it slightly weird that I could walk on two feet, but nonetheless staggered off in an even more depressed state.

So thus I was sitting here now, on the roof of my master's house. The master who had forgotten his companion, the only person I had ever given trust to, and he tossed it aside as if I was not needed anymore. Sighing I spread my wings and let myself fall off the side of the house, wind picking me up I flapped towards the clouds.

I flew, and flew, and flew for an eternity, never growing tired as the sun set far behind the land of Berk. I felt a sharp tinge of regret suddenly; I froze in midair, just hovering above the clouds.

I looked back with sorrow, if I took one more wing flap forward, I would reach the end of Berk's borders. I wasn't sure if I wanted too, my heart pulling me back to my home and friends.

I closed my eyes, and heard screaming. Sharp cries.

'NIGHT FURY! Run!' Those words, how often I'd heard them before.

Did those words still bite at the back of Hiccup's mind? Is it the reason he ignores me now, is he punishing me for causing damage to his land before?

For some reason I just couldn't believe it. I turned around; I couldn't leave, not yet. Something was keeping me here, at Berk. I couldn't resist its forceful tugging at my heart; I turned tail and retreated back to my home.

…..o

I narrowed my eyes, spitefully glaring at the blonde girl as she walked out of MY master's house. I loosed a soft growl, intent on watching her; maybe she'd turn to stone or something if I stared long enough!

I was jolted back to reality at Hiccup's call.

"Toothless, where are you?" the little brunette boy called to the valley.

A smile spread across my face, he was worried about me! I should go down an-… but how could I let him see me in my current state?

I glared at my hands, upset that they were there.

"Toothless! C'mon I know you're out there!" Hiccup called out once more, concern peaking his voice.

My instincts took over. He really did care; I instantly jumped off the roof. Gliding down and landing in front of him. He was stunned, and I suddenly remembered what I looked like.

"T-toothless?" the Viking boy was frozen in place.

I stuck out my tongue in defeat. Why did I let my love for him take over? I shouldn't have come down. I quickly turned around and prepared to take flight once more, but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was spun around to face my master.

"Toothless? Is that really you? At least tell me before I let you go! I don't want this to be some prank by Snoutlout or something!" His face was more serious.

I knew there was only one way to tell him, I lifted my tail and showed it to him. He gasped at the sight of my irregular tail; I knew I had proven to him that it was really me.

My tail was tugged on a little, surprised I tried pulling it away, Hiccup didn't let go. He jerked it again, harder this time. I stumbled forward and landed on top of him.

Surprised I looked down, he was slightly blushing, but there was a playful smile as well. I gulped; his face was making me want him more than ever before.

"You were trying to run away weren't you." the boy stated more then asked, "Did you think I had forgotten," he raised himself on his elbows so his nose was touching mine, "my favorite dragon?"

I was instantly driven mad by his voice. Instincts dominated again and I slammed him back to the ground, my tongue ran from the base of his neck up his cheek. I was ecstatic when he didn't pull away as my claws peeled away his vest and shirt.

I couldn't control myself, my tongue scraping his bare skin, I heard him groan and say my name every so often. Eventually he started struggling, but I couldn't stop, not yet.

I forced my tongue into his mouth and tasted his sweet saliva. After a few moments I broke away, a slight film of his spittle still stuck to my tongue, I smiled.

My hands quickly traveled to his hips; I felt his cheek, which was pressed against mine, grow hot. I ran a claw softly against his flesh, before sliding a hand downwards.

"T-Toothless that's enough!" Hiccup's face grew warmer with each centimeter I ran with my claw.

I decided to play with him a little, I turned my hand to the left and clawed his inner thigh, but not hard enough to make him bleed.

A loud moan erupted from one who I called master. I moved up his leg and played around his warm member. I felt him trying to shove me off of him.

"Toothless, please, you're going a little too far!" the sharp cries made me return to normal.

I quickly snapped up to my knees and slithered away, I plopped down into a bowing position trying to show I was sorry. I didn't lift my head when I heard rustling, I was for sure he was going to come over and tell me to leave.

I was so far in the depths of my mind that I was surprised when I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to it, and it was placed gently on my cheek.

"Oh c'mon, don't act like I just tried to kill you!" Hiccup took me into a warm embrace, "You were just getting a little out of sorts, and… it's a little weird for me to say, but before you got so into it I was actually, sort of, um, enjoying it."

I smiled when he placed his forehead on mine; we stared into each other's eyes.

_"Heh, don't worry about Astrid, okay?" I gave him a confused look, "I don't think it's possible that I could love her as much as you."_

_ A large smile spread across my face, my one wish come true. To know that he, my master, Hiccup, never stopped caring about me. I nuzzled his neck, trying to show that my heart was eternally his. He showed his acceptation to me with a passionate kiss on my charcoal lips, we both smiled into the kiss as the moon began to rise._

…_..o_


End file.
